


When This Ends.

by lava_shipping (plasma_shipping)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: A mix of show and movie vers I guessJay and Kai fake date to get girls off Jays back, unfortunately Kai really really likes Jay.





	1. Jays Fear Of Girls

Ever since Lloyd revealed himself as the green ninja school has been a bit more complicated, while the others decided against showing their faces, even Kai to the groups surprise, he claimed he wanted his privacy as the most handsome ninja.

Lloyd still had a sudden surge of popularity.  
And by default, so did the others.  
Which lead to a massive problem for Jay; he was terrified of girls.  
And even worse, he was a prime target because of his timid nature.

The final straw for the blue ninja was a girl waiting outside the bathroom for him to ask him on a date.   
He ran back into the bathroom and hid for the rest of his free period before he left for lunch to be sure she left.

He creeped around the side of the lunchroom before spotting his friends with a sigh of relief when he noticed no extra table members; people tended to leave their table alone as the Smith siblings and Cole were an intimidating presence to impose on, especially together.[

Jay silently sild next to Cole, hoping the others wouldn’t notice his late entrance, much his disappointment Cole immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“Late to the party, bro.” He said with a lazy smile, the attention of the table drawing to Jay.

“I-I uh...” He swallowed but leaned into his friend, nervously playing with his scarf.  
“A girl trapped me in the bathroom.”  
“WHAT.” Kai exploded, hands slamming on the table as he stood.   
“Where is she I’ll-”   
“No! Not like actually” Jay cut him off, shaking his hands wildly.

“Like she asked me out and I hid in the bathroom!” Jay whisper-shouter, nervously sinking under the few funny looks that were shot towards them in the lunchroom.  
“Yeah calm down bro,” Nya drawled, tugging her brother down by his shirt.   
“It’s just Jays fear of girls.” she continued.  
“I...I’m not afraid of girls! I… I talk to you don’t I?”   
“Are you not afraid of Nyas ability?” Zane inquired, bright eyes looking between Nya and Jay.  
“I… okay so I’m afraid of girls.” 

Jay sunk down further, Cole patting the poor boy on the back.  
“Maybe if you pretend you’re dating someone they girls will leave you alone.” Lloyd mumbled jokingly, half interested as he scrolled through his tumblr, having just seen a lame OTP-prompt (which he just quoted.)  
The silence that caught the table caused him to look up and see Jay scanning over the table hopefully. Oops.

“We’re taken.” Cole commented when Jay looked towards him, the large boy slinging his other arm around his boyfriend whos face lit up with a “:]”  
“As the green ninja, You’ll get more attention so I’m out.” Lloyd added before Jay could even attempt to look at him.   
“Lesbian and taken by Skylor.” Nya said flatly.

Jays eyes landed on Kai, who was chewing nervously on the straw of his juice box.   
(A totally mature thing for lunch.)

  
“Me?”   
“Logically Kai, Jay is correct in looking towards you. With either taken statuses or high fame the only fit fake-date for Jay to remove him from “the dating scene” would be you. Along with your hot headed and protective nature there’s a less likely chance on someone attempting to “step on your turf, yo.” “ Zane added, like the normal and hip teen he was.  
“I’m not hot headed!”   
“Alright airhead.”   
“Cole!!!”

A laughter broke through the group, minus Kai who only glared daggers towards Cole.   
“Well…?” Jay eventually asked softly once the laughter faded out.   
“Well what?”   
“Will you- uh. Just for a bit to get the girls to leave me alone? Please? I know I’m straight but you’re gay it could work.” 

A look of unease flashed across the brunettes face, before a reassuring smile took its place.  
“Sure bro, if it gets the girls back then we can play house starting next week.” He paused, leaning his chin on his hands.  
“Unless I end up finding a totally hot date, then all bets are off. Can’t tie me down forever motormouth.” He joked, getting a light punch on the arm from his sister.  
“As if anyone would want to date you for real.”   
“Hey! I’m a catch!”

Another round of laughter spread across the table, although no one noticed the almost guilty look Lloyd sent to Kai.


	2. Bro Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have almost all of this fic written out but I'm posting the first few chapters to try and get my butt to finish the few I gotta finish  
> also side note I love Lloyd so much

The silence in the car ride home for the Smiths (and Garmadon, but he counts.) was silent, Nya sitting in the back, Lloyd in the passenger and Kai driving.  
They were a quarter of the way home before Lloyd spoke up.

“Nya can you put in headphones?”  
“Oh, bro time?” She replied, fishing her headphones out of her pockets.   
“Bro time.” Lloyd confirmed, a soft laugh rising from Kai.

Despite the 3 being akin to siblings, they all knew there was different things they could each speak to each other about.  
The code “bro time” meaning that one wanted to talk about something serious with one of the other 2, usually happening in the car or while they were out to avoid curious parents (Bless Kokos heart for her concern though.)

So as Nya blasted music loud enough that the others could hear from the front, Lloyd turned anxiously to his brother.

“I didn’t…”   
“I know.”   
“I was joking.”   
“I know Lloyd it’s okay.”   
“You really like him, though.”

The car pulled to a stop light and Kai sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel for a moment.  
“I really do.”  
Another long silence between the two settled as Kai continued to drive, focus on the road in an attempt to shove his self loathing from his head.

“Don’t go too far.” Lloyd said softly.   
“I don’t want you to get hurt when this ends because this meant more to you than it meant to him.”   
__ ‘When this ends.’   
The words felt like a snake that wrapped around his heart and squeezed it like prey. Of course this was going to have to end he said so himself earlier.   
And yet it still hurt. 

“I won’t.” He promised emptily.   
He knew he’d do anything asked of him, he was willing to jump through hoops for Jay and a deep, filthy part of him hated himself because he knew that he was getting more out of this than Jay. And they hadn’t even done anything yet but the idea that people would think that Jay is his made his heart flip.

They both stayed silent for the rest of the ride home, Kai locking himself in his room for most of the weekend to sulk until Monday.


	3. No Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay voice wanting to kiss Kai isn't gay if we're pretending to date, right?

Monday started normal enough, Kai hanging with Lloyd and Cole near the green ninjas locker and chatting when Jay and Zane strolled up, Kai keeping a firm smile on his face as they approached.   
“Hey guys, How was your weekend?” Lloyd asked, twisting his hands in his pockets as Jay stood next to Kai, obviously anxious and unsure if their deal was on or how to even start it.

They talked about their weekends for awhile before Cole's smile turned slightly wicked, leaning over to nudge Kai.  
“Your boyfriend looks cold there, Kai. Why not give him your jacket?”   
It was intended to be a joke, one that Jay didn’t catch as he looked up at Kai with those baby blues.  
“I mean we- uh… we’re fake dating now aren’t we? If that’s still cool with you?” Jay mumbled, trying to keep his voice down as a few people threw glances at the use of “boyfriend” from Cole.

A heat rose to Kais face as he threw Cole a dirty look, who only beamed in response as Kai removed his letterman and draped it over Jay, leaving his arm around the boys shoulders.  
Kai only pulling Jay tighter as he noticed others looking towards the group, glaring daggers at a group of girls that passed, girls he recognized in the past having troubled his friend.  
He tried to ignore the look Lloyd gave him as Jay pressed back against his side with a smile.

The rest of the week went about the same, small acts of ‘boyfriend’ things like holding hands and Jay wearing Kais jacket. Things that should have been small but made Kais heart race whenever he saw Jay in his jacket. Felt Jays hand in his own.   
Lloyd thankfully never said anything to Kai, he only shook his head at the small affections; but it was only minor things so far and it didn’t seem like Kai was pushing any further.

Lloyd didn’t think that it was going to be Jay that was the problem.

Until Friday afternoon, the group sitting again at lunch. Nya, Cole and Zane sitting across from Lloyd, Kai and Jay. The “boyfriends” sitting with Kais arm around Jays shoulder when Jay spoke up softly.  
“Hey Kai?” Kai only humming in response.

The feeling of lips against his cheek made his breath hitch, a burning feeling rising up to his ears, The silence that fell across the group felt like a brick wall to the red ninja, Jay only resting his head against his shoulder with a grin.  
Kai almost felt hopeful for a moment before Jay cut through the silence with a gleeful tone in his voice. 

“No homo.” The comment ripping a small snort from Cole and ripping Kais heart from his chest.  
‘Of course,’ Kai thought bitterly ‘He’s straight.’ he reminded himself, it did little to settle the sick feeling in his stomach, but he kept a tight smile on his face. 

Kais focus was brought back to the group as Cole coughed loudly before he reaching up to tilt Zanes head towards himself, pressing a kiss to his own boyfriends lips.  
“Full homo. Alpha gays.” Cole teased, Zane only laughing and shaking his head.  
“You don’t need to prove your affections for me are stronger or more homosexual than theirs, Cole.”  
“You love it. Jealousy looks great on me.”  
“Unfortunately.”   
“The gay agenda is truly taking over.” Nya broke in between the lovebirds, Kai thanking god the attention was taken off him and Jay.

It wasn’t long before Lloyd stood up, tugging on Kais jacket.  
“Can you come help me with something real quick?” Kai pulling himself away from Jay and shoving Lloyd towards the closest bathroom before anyone else could comment.

After a quick scope through the bathroom to check for anyone else, Lloyd turned to Kai with a serious, almost disappointed look, although Kai could see the concern laced through those green eyes.  
“Dude.”  
“I know.”  
“He kissed you.”  
“I know!”  
“Kai you can’t-”  
“I know!!!”

Kai dragged his hands down his face in frustration, a loud groan escaping him before Lloyd placed his hands on Kais shoulders to try and ground him slightly.  
Kai sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lloyd and buried his face in his brothers shoulder, Lloyd patting his back softly.

“I thought that- just… for a moment…” Kai’s voice cracked slightly as he held back the tears burning the corner of his eyes.  
“I’m sorry Kai I know…”  
“I don’t know what to do.”  
“Stop investing yourself so much Kai you know he’s not interested.”  
“You’re right, I just… How do I… You know I can’t just...”  
“I know, I know, just… just don’t push it any further okay? I hate watching you go through this.”   
“Okay. I’ll… I’ll try.”

Kai finally pulled back, rubbing at his eyes slightly before giving his brother a grin.  
“We should probably like, finish up here before someone finds us both in the bathroom.”  
“You’re right that’d be really weird.”


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay starts to feel gay

“MOVIE NIGHT!” Kai hollered, dumping bags of doritos and such onto Lloyd who was trying to peacefully play animal crossing on his ds, the younger boys nose crinkling in annoyance before taking note of what he was just bombarded with.

“Wait, why are they all cheese supreme?”   
“Reds the best flavour.”  
Lloyd rolled his eyes in response, thanking god when Cole came into the room struggling with a few bags of other snacks and drinks.  
“Dude you left me to carry all of them?” Cole complained, Kai giving an apologetic look as he hurried over to take some bags from Cole.

  
“Sorry I got excited.” He mumbled, placing the bags on the coffee table and crouching down to the tv, fiddling with a laptop bag slung over his arm, taking out the device and hooking it up to the tv.  
“When are the others getting here?” He asked absentmindedly, hearing Cole slump onto the couch next to Lloyd.  
“We’re HERE!” Nya called out, answering Kais question before the other two boys could.

The final of the group finally rolled in, almost literally for one.   
Nya carrying a flustered Jay under her arm with ease and Zane rolling in on his heels.  
“Aw I wanna get carried.” Kai complained, side eyeing Zane with a glint in his eyes before Cole whistled at him.

“Nuh-uh. Sit down airhead I don’t need you breaking my boyfriend.” Cole cut in, Kai pouting but crawling onto the couch next to Cole, leaning into his friend as an arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
“Dogs restrained.” Cole called out to the entering group, earning a light punch to the side.  
“I only carried him because he’s slow.” Nya commented, tossing the boy onto the couch; Jay letting out a pitiful yelp.

It took a bit of shuffling, arguing over who wanted which snacks, which movies to watch and who was sitting next to whom they eventually all settled down.

Nya wanted an end seat, to escape to her room after the movies without crawling over the others,    
Cole wanted to sit next to Zane for obvious reasons, Zane didn’t mind where he was,    
Lloyd wanted to be between Zane and Kai for optimal temperature control.   
and Kai wanted to be next to Lloyd, his best bro of course! (Also Lloyd was the only one who whispered about the movie with Kai, everyone else told him to shut up.)    
So Jay was left on the other end, next to Kai.

So the order went Nya, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Kai and Jay.  
A mess of blankets and pillows cushioning them all comfortably as they started the first of many movies.  
The first was a horror, per Kais request.    
While the hot head jumped the most at every part, he still whispered to Lloyd excitedly about what he thought was going to happen next, any theories he had and the like;   
Lloyd rolling his eyes but smiling all the while at Kais quiet excitement.

Kai barely even noticed the small boy to his other side clinging to him, Kais jolts of fear scaring Jay more than the actual movie could with his eyes closed.  
Jay curled up against the warm boy beside him, unconsciously focusing on the racing heartbeat of the fire elemental.   
It was soothing to him in a way, the soft thumping in Kais chest.   
When Kais arm circled around him to hold him closer made his breath catch for a reason he wasn’t entirely sure of.

He looked up, opening his eyes ever so slightly to see a toothy grin that made Jays anxiety ease for a moment, before those grey eyes flicked back to the movie.  
Jay closed his eyes again, no longer focused on the movie but just leaning against Kai, feeling the boy tense, hearing him whisper excitedly and breathing hitch in response to the movie.

He’d been close to Kai for awhile now, a constant by Kais side and it was to the point Jay almost felt lost when the ninja wasn’t pressed to his side.   
Even now Jay wore Kais jacket, it had become a thing.  _ Their  _ thing.

They watched a few movies, the hours dragging past.  
Nya opted to sleep in her room, Cole falling asleep on Zane who went to standby.  
Lloyd curled against Kai for warmth and Kai leaning on a very emotionally confused Jay.

The movie start screen playing on repeat as Jay watched it blankly for a while, eventually sparing a glance towards the boy draped over him which lingered into a stare.   
Adoration fluttered in his chest at the sight of Kai, eyes shut and breathing soft.

He’d never seen the boy so… _ calm. _   
Jay couldn’t help himself from reaching up to softly brush the messy brown hair from Kais face, a soft gasp pulled from him when Kai nuzzled into the hand, a soft sigh from the unconscious boy.  
“Oh…” Jay said gently, pulling his hand away hesitantly after a moment and laid his head against Kai, cuddling into the boys shoulder.  
Eventually falling asleep to the soft rise and fall of Kais chest. 


	5. Party Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love you skylor you funky lesbian

Kai leaned against Lloyds locker, waiting “patiently” for the boy to drop stuff off after class.   
Aka he was bouncing in place impatiently while flicking through his phone photos, specifically the selfies he and Jay took together.   
  


He didn’t notice the others presence until she scooted right up next to him and peered at the screen.  
“Whatcha doing?”   
“Jesus christ!” Kai yelped, jumping back and shoving his phone into his pocket.  
“Skylor!”   
“Me!”   
“I would say ‘don’t you knock?’ but that doesn’t apply here.”  
In response she knocked on the lockers with a grin, causing Kai to snort.

“Whatcha want, my sister isn’t here.” He said, no real venom in his voice.  
Skylor and Kai had dated previously, it was an ok relationship but they were better as friends, plus Skylor had a massive thing for his sister.  
He wasn’t bitter about it though, hell he even set the two up much to both the girls surprise.  
But he knew Skylor, knew her enough that the two were stupidly compatible, he also knew if anyone could keep up with Nyas energy and treat her right it was Skylor.

“I wanted to invite you and her and the rest of your friends to a party at Tox’s tonight.”   
“You mean you can’t find Nya, your phone died during study and want her to come so you’re bribing me with the potential of alcohol.”  
“You say tomato I say tomato.”  
“What time?”  
“Starts at six.”   
“See you there.”  
“Pleasure doin’ business with you spikey.”

And with that Skylor walked off, a small finger wiggle as a goodbye and her signature smirk.  
Kai huffing a laugh before pulling his phone out again, sending a text to the group chat.

“drinks at tox tonight, nya u gotta go skylor is calling also i need someone to drive us home :^) “  
After hitting send his eyes caught a familiar green hoodie walking towards him.

“ _ Bro-! _ ”


	6. That's Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets jealous
> 
> Side Note: Who Kai hooked up with could've been anyone I literally just asked my boyfriend who he hated the most out of the other EM hsghghdh

Kai pulled up to the house, music blaring from inside and the sound of drunk teens doing stupid shit.  
Absolutely fantastic.

Nya had of course tagged along, wanting to see her girlfriend. Zane had opted to study and Lloyd of course wanted to stay home.  
Cole and Jay tagged along, Cole volunteered to drive and he was always down to meet up with Skylors group.  
Jay was hesitant but agreed to come along, Kai was sure it was because he didn’t like being excluded from anything.

Once they got there it was an instant split up:   
Nya went off to find Skylor, Cole following behind her while Kai split off to find the booze, barely even noticing that Jay was following him.

He grabbed a cup, offer Jay another cup with a grin, not at all surprised by his rejection of the drink; Jay wasn’t a drinker.   
Truthfully he wanted to get drunk to try and forget the whole ‘fake dating’ thing for a while, maybe even hook up with someone here. It’s not like Jay would actually care, they’re not really dating.  
It was a calm night, Kai having a few drinks too many as he and Jay (but mostly he) talked with some other party guests.  
He wasn’t entirely sure when, but he later found himself leaning against a stranger; a hippy or something judging by his scruffy brown hair and unshaven face.

One of Skylors group, Bolobo he thinks the name was?   
Didn’t matter, he seemed cute enough. Or at least Kai was drunk enough for him to seem cute.   
Plus the guy seemed interested if Kai could judge from the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

“I thought you were with Jay, now?” another familiar face cut in, Neuro.   
The guy was always a know-it-all but Kai only slid his hand lower along Bolobos back with a sly smile.  
“ ‘s an open relationship, right baby?” Kai slurred slightly, nodding his head towards Jay who snapped to attention.   
“Oh. Uh- yeah. Yeah it’s fine.” Jay said half heartedly, but Kai didn’t notice. Nor did he notice Jay reaching for a red cup with a sour look.

“Damn.” a guy named Jacob cut in, another one of Skylors group.    
“Can’t tell if you’re stupid or charitable.” he joked.   
“You’d think someone like you getting someone like that’d you’d want him on lockdown, no offense!” Jacob gave Jay a hard pat on the back with a laugh that spread through the group.

Things after that became a bit of a blur, but later in the night he found himself pulled into a white tile bathroom by strong arms, pinned between the cold wall and the warm broad chest in front of him. A scratchy face with beer breath pushing their mouths together.  
Kais jacket fell to the floor without a sound, hands sliding up his shirt as he fumbled with the belt of the others pants.  
Well, he was. Until the bathroom door opened and a plastic cup fell to the ground, the shitty beer spilling over the ground.

The two boys pulled back, Kai turning and seeing, much to his surprise, a very _ angry  _ Jay.  
“What are you doing?”   
“What?”   
“ _ What? _ ” Jay spit, Bolobo pulling completely away from Kai and making his way around Jay.   
“Sorry man I thought you uh- said he was free game.”   
“Yeah Jay what’s the issue?”    
“I’m gonna let you two… solve this.” the third party said, Kai giving a sympathetic look towards the man before his attention went back to Jay.

“What the fuck was that?”   
“You tell me!”   
“What are you _ talking  _ about?”   
“That guy? Seriously?”   
“What?”   
“You could do so much better and you choose  _ him? _ ”

Kai felt his own blood begin to boil as he stepped towards Jay, his hands curling into fists.  
“What the fuck does it matter to you who I hook up with?”   
“He’s a jerk?”   
“That still doesn’t explain what it has to do with you!?”   
“H- He’s a jerk! He’s dirty and gross!”   
“Yeah well news flash, asshole. We’re not even really dating! I can bang whoever the fuck I want!”   
“I… That’s not… That’s not fair!”   
“That’s not  _ what, _ Jay? Not _ fair?  _ That I want to sleep with other people while we fake-date? That I might be interested in other people? That I don’t want to be your girl repellent for all of highschool? We both knew this wasn’t going to last forever.”

Jay fell silent, his hands clenching the hem of his shirt tightly as he sunk in on himself, knowing that Kai was right.   
But why did it _ hurt _ then?  
“Whatever…” Jay mumbled, turning and walking out. Trying to ignore the stares he got from the party guests as he stormed out.

He wasn’t sure where he was going but he kept walking, soon finding himself at Lloyds door, texting Lloyd to see if he was awake (and texting Cole that he was safe and didn’t need a ride anymore.)  



	7. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyds the best ever

Lloyd didn’t expect to have Jay sitting criss crossed on his bed across from him eating ice cream at 12 am, but he wasn’t entirely surprised.  
Although he thought it’d be a drunk Kai bothering him, Jay was more than welcome in his home.

“So you gonna tell me what's up?” Lloyd asked gently, Jay keeping his eyes on his ice cream.  
“Kai made out with someone.”   
“Okay…?”   
“He probably would’ve like, hooked up with the guy if I hadn’t walked in! Bolobo is totally like- gross!”  
“You’re upset Kai was... “  
“It’s not just that- Just... Ugh! Kai could do better and like, I’m not. I don’t think I’m homophobic like I’m just…” Jay trailed off, his brows creasing as he stirred his spoon around.

“I dunno, it just made me angry to see him with the guy, It just… I dunno I just felt…”  
Lloyd pursed his lips for a moment, eyes scanning his friend.   
“Cheated on?” He offered, Jay nodding slightly.  
“Y...yeah...I know it’s dumb, I know we weren’t  _ really  _ dating. I just…”  
Jay paused for a moment, a look of anger crossing his face.

“You know what? Whatever! I don’t need Kai. Our relationship was fake and everything! He didn’t care obviously and he’s moved on so I should too. I’m gonna wish him well and eat my feelings and sign up for a dating app, or something, I dunno I haven’t thought that far ahead.”  
Lloyd had to physically hold back a smile as a realization clicked.  
“Do you like him?”  
Jay spluttered in response, reeling back as a blush spread across his face.

“I mean- of course he’s my friend!”   
“But do you like him romantically.”   
Jay paused for a moment, thinking over the questions and shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.  
“But I like girls…”  
“You could be Bi.”  
“Oh… Ooooooh no Lloyd I messed up. I messed up big time Kai probably hates me!”  
“You could talk to him, tell him the truth?”

Jay let out a groan, sinking in on himself as he shoveled another spoonful of his cold antidepressant into his mouth.  
“Can’t I just like… not?”   
“Jay.”   
“Ugh…”   
“Jay you can’t just run from this.”  
“I can run pretty fast!”   
“Jay!”   
“Okay okay okay okay okay! I’ll.. god what do I even do? I was a jerk!”  
“Maybe make it like… super clear?” Lloyd thought for a moment, thinking about all the terrible romantic movies Kai watched (and cried over.)  
“Get him flowers and ask him on a date, he’s a flashy guy.”  
“What if he… what if he doesn’t like me back?”   
“It’s worth a shot?”   
“Can’t I just apologize and like… not?”

Lloyd put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes in frustration.  
“Jay do you trust me?”   
“Y...yeah?”   
“Then trust me when I say it’ll be alright.”   
There was a silence between the two for awhile before Jay smiled, sighing in defeat.   
“Fine but if you’re wrong you owe me ice cream.”


	8. You Can Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai deserves something nice  
> side note: he has a lizard bc I WANT A LIZARD
> 
> short and sweet chapter

Kai sat in his room, mind still slightly fuzzy as he sulked.   
Cole had dropped him and Nya off home, crashing on their couch. Thankfully both he and Nya didn’t make him talk, probably knowing that a pissed off and slightly drunk Kai wasn’t someone you could reason with at almost 1 a.m.

He didn’t sleep, at least he wasn’t sure if he did. Floating in and out of thought groggily, The deafening silence in his room was broken by the sound of scratching.   
Kai looked up, sobered but tired mind registering the glass tank across the room, the daylight starting to stream between his curtains and a friend skittering around his tank.  
‘Oh I am so hungover.’ he thought bitterly, a dull ache in his skull as he wobbled to his feet, walking over and opening the top of the tank to pull out a fat, blue tongue skink.

“Hey baby…” He cood gently, picking up the lizard and holding him to his chest, gentle kissy noises as his mood finally seemed to sooth with the awakening of his pet that seemed content leeching off his heat, head tilting up in response to the gentle scratches under his chin.  
“You are so stupid.” he said affectionately, padding back to his bed and curling up in his blankets with his new companion.

He pet his pet for awhile, said pet affectionately named ‘Puppy’ by Kai.  
“Maybe we’re both stupid.” He said gently, letting out a soft breath through his nose as he snuggled deeper into blankets; being careful of his little boy.  
He drifted off again over time, feeling the scales under his fingers having a calming effect on his mess of a mind until he heard a gentle knock at his doo, eye focusing again as he remembered how to think.

“Come in.” Kai called out, sleepily turning to face his door to see Nya and Coles faces peering in.  
“You look like shit.” Nya stated.   
“And we brought you breakfast.” Cole added sympathetically, holding up a tray, Kai in reply letting out a sigh and sinking into his bed.  
“You’re not gonna be mad at me, are you?” He asked gently, fingers trailing under Puppy's chin.

He didn’t expect to be sandwiched between Cole and Nya, food on his lap and lizard tucked under his arm.  
“You don’t gotta talk if you don’t wanna but you don’t have to be alone, either, yeah bro?” Nya said gently, leaning against Kai.  
“I don’t.” He stated, staring down at the food in front of him, his stomach still churning.  
When he felt Cole and Nya shift he wrapped his arms around them both.

“But you can stay.”


	9. You're An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrote the ending of this chapter bc i didnt like it  
> am give hapy ending

Monday sucked to say the least, while Cole and Nya were a comfort and didn’t make him talk over the weekend, Nya wasn’t going to let him skip school.

He avoided his feelings over the weekend, but how could he ignore how he felt when he was spending his day avoiding Jay?  
He felt hurt, angry and confused, He just wanted to get over Jay. But it felt like Jay just continued to to toy with him without even knowing.   
Every time he tried to take a step back Jay just took two steps forwards.

And honestly? He was angry at himself the most.  
He knew Jay was in the wrong here but even sol… he was still confused.   
Maybe Jay just wanted what was best for him at heart, right? That’s why he acted so… much like a jerk

**_Gah!_  **

His day was boring to say the least, he went to his classes and kept his head down, deciding to sit in the bathrooms during lunch; as disgusting as the grimy school stalls it was better than dealing with this situation.

When the final bell finally rung, he jogged towards his locket to shove away his math books.  
Much to Kais displeasure, the freckled boy he was trying to avoid was standing right in front of his locker... with... roses?

And Kai has never before felt such cold fear wash over him before in his life.

Kai skidded to a halt with a squeal of his shoes against the linoleum.   
When Jay turned to him, noticing him frozen in the busy hallway. He smiled.   
And Kai wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

As Jay walked over to him, Kais felt his limbs grow heavier as if turning to lead.

“Hey…” Jay said gently, a blush spreading over his cheeks.  
“Hi.”

The blue eyed boy looked away for a moment, before he held out the flowers.

‘No. No no no no no.’  
“I want to say I’m sorry.”  
‘Don’t do this.’  
“Kai I care about you, I don’t want you to hate me. I wanna keep what we had.”

People began to stare. Kai felt his hands shaking. He didn’t want to keep pretending.

“I don’t want to stop being your boyfriend.”  
‘Please…I can’t do this anymore’  
“Kai can we try this all again?”

Suddenly everything hit Kai like a train. Every moment he pined over Jay, every stolen glance, every emotion he pushed down and every time he broke his own heart.  
The emotion hit so hard it welled up in his throat and tears stung his eyes.

“Jay-...”

Kai tightly gripping his books, taking a breath to calm himself; his voice cracking despite himself as he spoke. Unusually grim in his response.

“Jay I can’t-...”  
"What...? Why not?" Jay asked softly, confusion evident on his face as the bouquet in his hands lowered slightly.

"I don't want like..." Kai sighed, one hand moving to rub the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact with the other.   
An awkward silence between the two fell, the halls around them emptied; Jay getting glances for the flowers he held as Kai desperately tried to think out his words.  
All the while Jays heart deeper and deeper into his chest.

"I don't want to keep being your fake-boyfriend..." Kai said slowly, carefully.  
"It's- I wan't..." Kai huffed, tugging at the hair on the back of his neck with frustration.  
"You said this wasn't fair and you're- you're right! It's not fair. I want... I  _get_  something more from this whole fake dating stuff than you; I like you a lot and I- That's why I hooked up with the other dude I want something more but you're straight and I respect that but I'm.... I'm  _not._ "

Jays heart was currently the equivalent of a jump rope, opening and closing his mouth a few times like a gaping fish before he pushed the flowers up and lightly bonked Kai on the head with the (thankfully) de-horned roses.

"You're an idiot."


	10. Plasma Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys..........................kees...............  
> i lov... the idea that kai is a lot more gentle while jay is a needy bitch thanks

Being blinded by flowers surprised him, books being dropped to the ground. being called an idiot was a bit more of a normal occurrence even if still confusing.  
"Use your ears for once." Jay said softly, allowing Kai to pull the flowers away from his face and out of the blue ninjas hands.  
"I want to try again but like. For reals. Love stylez."

Jay joked half heatedly, Kai pausing again,  
again a very long awkward silence as he stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him; Jay growing deeper shades of red with every second.

While sinking into himself, Jay missed Kai's next words, eyes flicking up urgently.  
"Sorry- uh. What was that?"  
"Can I kiss you?"

The red boys voice was quiet, hesitant and gentle unlike his usual demeanor. The words themselves seeming to disappear in the empty hallway.   
"Please."

Kai reached up with one hand, the other still gripping onto the flowers as he cupped Jays face.  
Both of their breathes hitched as Kai leaned down, gently brushing their lips together and he swore he felt a spark; but then again Jay _was_ the lightning ninja.  
Jay let out a soft breath before reaching up, roughly grabbing Kai's collar and pulling him into another, deeper kiss that made Kai's head spin and a soft groan escape him.

The flowers in Kai's hands fell to the ground; hands instead preoccupied wrapping around Jays waist. Barely managing to mumbled a soft 'Jesus Christ' against Jays lips before he was pulled back into the kiss, laughter bubbling up in Kais throat as he tried to speak.  
"Jay-" Another rough kiss.  
"Jay oh my god-"  
"Shut up I've been waiting forever for this." Jay interrupted, arms around Kai's shoulders and pulling him into another kiss the hot head accepted without further complaint.

Kai being pressed back against the lockers by Jay, stumbling over his own feet as he let Jay lead him back. Both of their eyes slipping shut as they made out in the hall; Jay soon biting Kai's bottom lip teasingly; pulling a soft whine from Kai before a cough from a third party made them pull apart.

Both out of breath as flushed as they turned to see Lloyd and Nya; Lloyd looking a little awkward but Nya grinning like the cat who got the cream.  
Jay stumbling back and smoothing his shirt while Kai ducked down, scooping up the abandoned flowers and book.  
"Uh- _ahem_ hey sis hey bro." Kai choked out, hiding his face behind his books as Jay buried himself into his scarf.

"We uh- came to check what was holding you up but uh... maybe we should go see if Zane can give us a ride, Nya?" Lloyd grinned, tugging on Nya's sleeve who pulled out her phone.  
"Texting him now," She replied, turning on her heel and heading down the hallway with Lloyd following.  
"Should probably move that out of school, too, Kai. Don't need a teacher catching you two." She teased, Kai letting out a whine.

As the two disappeared around the corner, Jay finally popping up like a gofer from the orange material as he grabbed onto Kai's sleeve.  
"I... so uh... are we a thing now?"   
"You just made out with me against a locker and you're asking if we're a thing?"  
"I want to be sure!"

Laughter again bubbled up between the two, Kai leaning down to gently peck Jay on the lips, loosely wrapping his arms around Jays waist.  
"That a good enough answer?" Kai asked gently, Jays lips pulling into a smile.  
"Might need a few more in your car."


End file.
